All The Faults You've Left Behind
by unoriginalrhombus
Summary: "She sees her in the stuffed Unicorns, in the bright lights, in the Ferris wheel, and in the cotton candy. She sees Imogen in everything that Fiona was capable of obtaining (in everything she was capable of being)." (My first Fimogen story, so please read and review!)


**A**_/N: Hey guys! I know I have other fics to be writing but I've had this in my head for awhile and I've been meaning to give it a go. I've never written for Fimogen before so please don't be brutal :). However, I do appreciate reviews and reads and all of you! Um, no beta, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm not certain I if I will continue this. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not Degrassi, Imogen or Fiona._

* * *

**All The Faults You've Left Behind**

**(Chapter One)**

The first time Fiona meets Imogen, she writes her off as some artistic weirdo. It's not on purpose though because Fiona tried really hard to like her. They were paired together for a project in chemistry. So even if she didn't like her, Fiona could at the very least _pretend_. She was a Coyne, after all. But Imogen had started doing this interpretive dance in front of all of Degrassi and it was just so _weird_. So, before she knew it she trudged out into the rain, trying to stop a dance (that was obviously going to happen, anyway). In the end she just looked like a confused participant.

Needless to say, they got a B- on their project (and the obvious fact that they could never really be friends) out of the fiasco. It wasn't the start (or the end) she had been hoping for but at least it was something.

* * *

The second time Fiona meets Imogen is under much better circumstances. Mostly because they're in a dry building and nowhere near rain, but also because it's a party and Fiona feels like socializing at parties is just a requirement. An easy one to fake, at that. She's always been good with pleasantries and false smiles (having practically grown up under the spotlight). It's weird, because in a setting so _fake_ Fiona couldn't feel more _real_.

Fiona sighed and chalked it up to being a hostess baby. When you come from a family like the Coyne's, you spend so much time presenting for other people that it often feels like who you are and everything else just blurs along the way.

"Hey, you want a drink?"

Fiona turned her head to Katie (the person who was offering her a drink) and tried to look more confident than she felt.

"No, I'm okay." Fiona lifted her glass in the air to show Katie she already had a beverage.

"That's soda, Fiona. I was asking if you wanted a _drink_."

Fiona felt a blush creep up her neck. Talk about another presentation. This was just another thing on the long list of what 'Fiona Coyne doesn't tell people because she still has her pride'.

She wouldn't drink because she was a recovering alcoholic, but she couldn't tell Katie that because High School was like the world of politics. Everyone just tried to one up each other, blast each others dirty laundry, and beat one another so that eventually they can come out on top.

On top of what, Fiona still didn't know. But she wasn't willing to be anyones sacrificial lamb.

The problem with having secrets though, is that you have to lie. And the problem with lying is that you start to forget why you started in the first place and eventually you can only remember the lie.

The problem with all of it is you just end up feeling alone.

"Come on, Fiona. You used to be able to get down. Has the party girl taken the sobriety streak?" Katie joked lamely.

Fiona opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but nothing came out.

"No, she's just contracted as my designated driver to bring me home safely."

Fiona whipped her head around (mostly in confusion, but also in curiosity) towards Imogen. The girl was wearing what could only be described as fancy overalls. Fiona's fashion nerves were irritated but she wasn't the type to bite the hand that frees her.

Katie looked unimpressed. "Really. You, Moreno? Why would Fiona even get into a car willingly with you?"

Fiona frowned. Even though Imogen was obviously two stones shy of the cookoos nest, Fiona couldn't ever be so vocally harsh. It was unnecessary and she felt her desire to constantly fight for the underdog break towards the surface.

"She owed me a favor." Imogen replied, not looking the least bit offended.

Katie didn't seem satisfied. "How are you even here?"

Imogen smiled. "It's Eli's party."

Katie continued to stare down at Imogen as if she was trying to break her. Finally, after what felt like extremely long hours to Fiona, Katie shrugged and wandered off with a mumbled, "whatever".

Fiona sighed in relief. She turned so that she could properly meet Imogen's gaze and was struck by how unconventionally pretty she was. Imogen was the type of girl who was pretty because she didn't try (and she didn't want to try).

"Thank you." Fiona said, she didn't mean to sound so relieved but it came across anyway.

Imogen grinned. "It's no problem. But..." she trailed off and looked at the ground.

"But, what?"

Imogen looked back up. "Now you really do owe me a favor."

Fiona smiled. Maybe they could be friends, after all.

* * *

The third time Fiona finds herself alone with Imogen-like really alone- (it's ridiculous to say they aren't 'friends' at this point considering they've seen each other on a semi-regular basis) is after they get paired together for another project.

They've been through a lot together and it's weird to think about because they started off so far away from one another and now...well, now Imogen was pretty much Fiona's best friend in Toronto.

Sure, there were the bumps along the way. The moments where Fiona was more concerned with fitting in then she was standing out. But she liked to think of those times as growing moments. Moments that (in the end) really only led Fiona back to _her_.

**Her**_- in the sense that she's always been and hasn't been able to be anything other than Imogen._

**Imogen**-_ in the sense that she's always been an enigma at the same time that she's always felt like Fiona's salvation._

It's a strange feeling to have. One that Fiona is all too familiar with (considering her past with Holly J). It's _strange_ to need someone so much when they obviously don't need you the same way.

It's strange but it's mostly terrifying because it's just another weakness for Fiona to tack onto her chart. It's just another desire that will suffocate her, crush her, _destroy_ her.

At the end of the day though, Fiona's just really _angry_. She's angry that this is happening _again_. She's angry that she's in this position, she's angry that she let herself get here. She's angry that her mother and Holly J just keep encouraging her to 'go for it'.

It's easy for anyone to 'go for it' when they don't have to fear being alone. Fiona wasn't dumb, the chances of this working out were incredibly slim and even though she was a Coyne, she wasn't really good at rejection.

She feels like she's going crazy so she tries to keep Imogen close to her, but it's really clear that she just ends up pushing her farther away, and it's the last thing she wants.

**Wants- Imogen, her mother, Holly J. **

All for different reasons. All the things that were separating her from loneliness.

She doesn't want to push Imogen away, and somehow instead of just talking and explaining things, Fiona ends up getting sucked into the Frostival. She's never been good at just talking, anyway. Coyne's were people of gestures and Fiona wanted to make the grandest one of them all.

But then her mother got arrested and money became an issue and suddenly, Fiona wasn't certain of which direction she was going or even _why_.

Still. She made a promise and Fiona was always a girl of her word. So she sells everything she can, she works every possible angle, she pushes herself to the bone. Fiona calls in favors and uses her name and she finds loopholes just so she can make her one grand gesture.

(Because if Fiona Coyne is going out-or away- after professing her-whatever this is-then she's going out with a bang.)

It's meant to be a show of good faith, a display of how much Imogen means to Fiona, but in the end it's just _love_ and it's just Imogen. Everyone else sees a perfectly themed carnival-of-sorts but all Fiona can see is Imogen.

She sees her in the stuffed Unicorns, in the bright lights, in the ferris wheel, and in the cotton candy. She sees Imogen in everything that Fiona was capable of obtaining (in everything she was capable of being).

It suddenly makes sense to Fiona that this is where life was leading her. There are moments...moments in life that just happen to make sense. You don't know how or you don't know why, all you know is that this is where you were supposed to be the whole time.

Suddenly Fiona isn't frightened anymore, because even if she ends this night without Imogen (as in her actual body), Fiona knows that she'll never really be without her. Imogen is in everything and it's a cliché to say, but it's so true. Imogen is in every thing of wonder, she's in every thing of beauty, she's in every moment that Fiona felt character. Imogen was around for every memory that mattered. Imogen was there in her heart and even if she didn't have her, at least she had _her_.

It's what Fiona decides she's going to say after she finally summons up the strength to get on the ferris wheel. It's what gives Fiona the courage to get on the ferris wheel with Imogen, because everyone needs a bit of blind courage to get where they want.

It's what she plans to say. But the heart (unlike the mind) is a cruel mistress, that doesn't like to plan things. It does what it wants on a whim, it's a fleeting creature, fleeting between want and need. Her heart decides to ruin it all by kissing Imogen because she's so overwhelmed by everything around her that's so undeniably Imogen, that she needed to feel it too.

Everything Fiona wanted to say goes out the window and she's terrified again because there's a safeness in words that isn't in actions. There's caution and security and a sense of well being in words that could never go along with actions. Actions can't be taken back and actions can be taken in the wrong way.

So she tries to speak and she tries to say _something_. Something that'll help Imogen realize what she's meant to her all along, something that will make Imogen realize that this isn't some High School idea of love, this is Fiona's love. It's different while still being the same.

She tried to speak about everything all at once and it's like Imogen can sense it all, anyway, because Imogen rears back in and pushes her lips against Fiona's.

It's enough to silence everything.

When Imogen pulls back, she looks at Fiona with a sense of...satisfaction and rolls her eyes. "Fiona Coyne. What in God's name took you so long?"

It's in that moment that Fiona realizes Imogen Moreno knew all along. She knew during their school project (both of them), she knew when Fiona was cruel, she knew at that party when everyone else (except Imogen) encouraged her to drink. Imogen Moreno knew all along that this is where they were going and she let it happen, she let time take it's course so that Fiona could realize it, too.

Fiona leaned in for another kiss and decided that this is what she should be doing, always. This is what she was meant for and this is what she should always be meant for. And maybe Imogen was weird and artistic and eccentric and young and casual and whatever, but Imogen was Imogen and she just fit into the world so perfectly that Fiona couldn't care.

She just fit into Fiona so perfectly that Fiona _wouldn't_ be bothered to care.


End file.
